Chris Sabin
Joshua Harter (nacido el 4 de febrero de 1982) es un Wrestler, mejor conocido por su nombre en el ring Chris Sabin. Actualmente está trabajando para la Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), y también hace presentaciones para la empresa Pro Wrestling ZERO1-MAX , y en la empresa New Japan Pro Wrestling. En la actualidad tiene el IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship con Alex Shelley, con quien hace equipo en la TNA como los Motor City Machine Guns. Después de ser entrenado por Scott D'Amore, Sabin debutó en el año 2000 para la empresa Border City Wrestling, y rápidamente comenzaron a competir para otras empresas independientes. En 2003, se unió Sabin se unio a la TNA, y rápidamente ganó el TNA X Division Championship, que más tarde se unificaria con el WWA International Cruiserweight Championship. En 2004, él también luchó por Ring of Honor. A lo largo de los próximos años, compite principalmente en la X División de la TNA, hasta formar los Motor City Machine Guns con Alex Shelley, a mediados de 2007. A lo largo de su carrera, ha ocupado numerosos campeonatos, y fue el último WWA International Cruiserweight Championship. También capturo los títulos en la Border City Wrestling y Maryland Championship Wrestling. En Pro Wrestling Zero1-Max, ocupó el ZERO-1 MAX International Lightweight Tag Team Championship, y en TNA gano cuatro veces el TNA X Division Championship. En 2007, Sabin gano el All Japan Pro Wrestling Junior League Tournament, y también ganó el TNA Super X Cup 2003. Fue miembro del equipo ganador en el TNA Super X Cup 2004 y la TNA Super X Cup 2006. Vida personal Su nombre artístico proviene del personaje "Sabin Rene Figaro" del videojuego Final Fantasy VI (llamado originalmente en los Estados Unidos "Final Fantasy III", pero más tarde al hacer la edición de Game Boy Advance fue "Final Fantasy VI Advance"). Sabin hizo su aparición junto a Alex Shelley en MTV en el programa Made training & changing a gay choir boy into a professional wrestler in 6 weeks (Haz un entrenamiento y cambia a un niño gay del coro por un luchador profesional en 6 semanas). Carrera Harter comenzó entrenando para ser luchador en Míchigan en la NWA Great Lakes Pro Wrestling School. Después de la escuela empezó a sufrir dificultades, y viajó a Windsor, Ontario y completó su entrenamiento gracias a Scott D'Amore y "Amazing" N8 Mattson en la Can-Am Wrestling School. Harter debutó en el 2000 después de cuatro meses entrenando como Chris Sabin, y comenzó a trabajar para Scott D'Amore en su compañía Border City Wrestling y para empresas independientes en Míchigan. Pro Wrestling ZERO-1 MAX El 25 de agosto, en el show Korauken Hall's ZERO-1 MAX , Sabin y Alex Shelley se convirtieron en ZERO-1 MAX International Lightweight Tag Team Champions, cuando vencieron a los entonces campeones, Ikuto Hidaka y Minoru Fujita. Desde entonces, la Pro Wrestling Guerrilla los ha descrito como un equipo, Sabin y Shelley que lucharon como tal por los títulos PWG World Tag Team en su tercer combate en la compañía en su tercer combate como equipo. En definitiva perdieron la oportunidad para ganar estos cinturones. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2003-presente) 2003 Sabin firmó con la Total Nonstop Action Wrestling en 2003 como un heel y ganó el TNA X Division Championship. Su reinado acabó después de tres meses cuando perdió ante Michael Shane en el primer Ultimate X match el 20 de agosto de ese mismo año. El 3 de septiembre de ese año, Sabin, como un face, ganó el 2003 Super X Cup, de este modo se convirtió en el aspirante número uno par el X Division Championship. Recuperó el X Division Championship el 7 de enero de 2004, derrotando a Shane, Christopher Daniels y Low Ki en el segundo Ultimate X match. Perdió auntomáticamente su título el 26 de marzo de 2004 después de una lesión de rodilla que le dejó incapacitado para defenderlo. 2004-2005 Después del regreso de la lesión, Sabin tuvo parte en el World X Cup en mayo de 2004, formando Team USA con Jerry Lynn, Christopher Daniels y Elix Skipper. El 26 de mayo, Team USA derrotó a Team Mexico, Team Canada y Team Japan en en un evento de PPV de dos horas en el cual vieron a los equipos luchar uno contra otro en una variedad de combates. Las finales vieron a Sabin combatir al Canadiense Petey Williams y el Mexicano Héctor Garza en un Ultimate X match, el cual Sabin ganó cuando recibió una "X" grande y roja, que estaba colgada encima del ring por unos cables de acero El resto del 2004, Sabin fue contendiente para el TNA X Division Championship. Ganó otro Ultimate X el 9 de noviembre para tener a tiro el título de Petey Williams. Cuando faltaba poco para el encuentro, se logró colocar en un ángulo donde Sabin fue capaz de esquivar el Canadian Destroyer de Williams en su propio finisher; Cradle Shock. En ''Turning Point 2004''. El 5 de diciembre, de cualquier modo, Williams fue capaz de asegurar la victoria con la ayuda de un par de puños americanos. Sabin tuvo otra oportunidad por el título en ''Final Resolution'' el 16 de enero de 2005, en en Ultimate X match con Williams y A.J. Styles. Styles ganó el combate y el título cuando arrancó el título de las manos de Williams and Sabin mientras que estaban en las cuerdas X. A mediados de 2005, Sabin enfeudó con Michael Shane, por ahora luchando como Matt Bentley. En septiembre de 2005 él empezó un feudo con Shocker que estaba killed cuando Shocker fue incapaz de volver de México para su combate programado en ''Unbreakable'' el 11 de septiembre. 2006 En 2006, Sabin frecuentemente hizo pareja con Sonjay Dutt, con gran efecto, derrotando a Team Canada en un #1 Contenders Tag Team Tournament en TNA iMPACT!. De cualquier modo en el evento PPV de Against All Odds 2006 Sabin y Dutt fueron derrotados por Chris Harris y James Storm (America's Most Wanted) en un combate por los NWA World Tag Team Championships. El 11 de marzo, Chris Sabin derrotó a Alex Shelley y Sonjay Dutt en un 3-way match para representar ambos USA en el "International X Division Showcase" en Destination X 2006, también como uniéndose a Jay Lethal en Team TNA en el oportuno World X Cup Tournament. Más tarde en el mes, Sabin fue hospitalizado con una severa concussion después de tomar cuatro derribos a la cabeza durante el programa por la promoción Northeast Wrestling (NEW) el 25 de marzo en Bristol, Connecticut. Él fue liberado después de someterse a un CAT scan. Sabin actuó como el capitán de Team USA en World X Cup 2006, derrotando a Puma de Team Mexico, mereciéndose 3 puntos, y el 18 de mayo, derrotando a Petey Williams en un sudden death tiebreaker singles match, ganando el World X Cup para Team USA. En la edición del 1 de junio de 2006 de TNA iMPACT!, Sabin corrió hasta el ring para aclarar a Alex Shelley y Kevin Nash, los cuales estuvieron atacando a Jay Lethal en otra de las palizas X Division de Nash. Nash evitó una confrontación física con Sabin, solo para ser retado a un combate contra Sabin en Slammiversary 2006 el cual Nash fue capaz de ganar. Tiempo después se convietió en el contendiente número 1 por el TNA X Division Championship tras derrotar a Alex Shelley en TNA Hard Justice 2006. Sabin se quedó en un ángulo con los luchadores de la X-Division para promover la película Jackass: Number Two imitando algunas de sus escenas en concurridas ocasiones en los shows de la X-Division, algo que Senshi desaprovaba. Desde entonces, Sabin tuvo a tiro el campeonato de Senshi varias veces. El 22 de octubre del 2006, consiguió al fin derrotar a Senshi después de un cradle para convertirse en campeón por 3º vez en el PPV Bound for Glory 2006. El 2 de noviembre del 2006 en la edición de TNA iMPACT!, perdió el título ante A.J. Styles en el torneo Fight for the Right. Antes de la pelea, Sabin dio muestras de convertirse en heel, cuando expresó su desdén por ser el pionero de la X-Division , y también de face, cuando Jerry Lynn dijo que era el foco de esa división en una entrevista con Christy Hemme. Sabin completó su cambio a heel dos semanas después cuando denegó la ayuda a la estrella de la X-Division, Sonjay Dutt para ayudarle con Samoa Joe.Chris intentó desafiar a Christopher Daniels en Genesis por el título, pero falló su intento. Después de ganar una triple amenaza contra Sonjay Dutt y Jay Lethal por ser el contendiente nº 1, tuvo una vez más la oportunidad de desafiar a Daniels en Turning Point 2006. pero la perdió después del BME. 2007 En Final Resolution 2007. Sabin arrebató el TNA X Division Championship al entonces campeón Christopher Daniels en un triple threat match en el cuál también participó Jerry Lynn. Sabin tuvo un feudo con Lynn, en el cual ponía su título en juego. Sabin derrotó a Lynn en Against All Odds 2007. En TNA Destination X 2007, Sabin derrotó a Jerry Lynn en una serie del mejor de tres combate para retener el X - Division Championship. De todas formas, después del combate, un hombre enmascarado aplicó The Angel's Wings en Sabin y le golpeó a Lynn en la cabeza con el cinturón del campeón. Se descubrió q el hombre era Christopher Daniels. En el episodio del 12 de abril de TNA IMPACT! fue anunciado que Chris Sabin tenía que enfrentar a Alex Shelley, Sonjay Dutt, Jay Lethal, y Shark Boy en el PPV de abril de TNA; Lockdown 2007 en St. Louis. En Lockdown Chris Sabin retuvo el título contra Alex Shelley, Sonjay Dutt, Jay Lethal, y Shark Boy en un Six Sides of Steel Xscape match. En Sacrifice, él retuvo su title contra Sonjay Dutt, y Jay Lethal, por hacerle la cuenta a Sonjay Dutt. Chris Sabin y Alex Shelley han formado una pareja ocasional en TNA conocido como Motor City Machine Guns (conocidos como los Murder City Machine Guns en ROH). Ellos trabajaron para VKM debajo de la caída en dos minutos de la edición de iMPACT. Chris perdió su título ante Jay Lethal en Slammiversary cuando Lethal aplicó un Diving Elbow Drop. Sabin obtuvo la revancha en Impact contra Lethal y otro competidor, Samoa Joe. Joe ganó el combate y el título. Sabin había empezado a luchar recientemente como una pareja en TNA con Alex Shelley. Los dos habían hecho pareja en varias promociones independientes con los nombres de Murder City Machine Guns y Motor City Machine Guns por el hecho de que ambos Sabin & Shelley provienen de Detroit, Michigan. 2008 Sabin y Shelley habían empezado un feudo con Team 3D, transformándose en face. Ellos derrotaron a 3D en Genesis 2007. El feudo se vino abajo y no estuvieron en acción contra Team 3D desde que ganaron en una pelea callejera en una PPV de TNA. En Bound for Glory IV participó en la lucha llamada Steel Asylum, de donde salió derrotado. 2009 En Genesis luchó por el Campeonato de la División X de la TNA contra su compañero Alex Shelley después de ganar en un torneo a Sonjay Dutt y Kiyoshi, perdiendo el combate del PPV. Posteriormente, en Against All Odds, se enfrentó y perdió frente a Brutus Magnus. Después, en Destination X participó en un Ultimate X match junto a Shelley, Jay Lethal, Consequences Creed y Suicide con el Campeoanto de la División X de la TNA en juego, ganando la pelea Suicide. En Lockdown 2009 defendio su titulo IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship con Alex Shelley, frente a No Limit y LAX. Despues en Sacriface 2009 se enfrento junto con Alex Shelley y Sheik Abdul Bashir a Eric Young, Consequences Creed y Jay Lethal en un Six Man Tag Team Match lucha que perdio cuando Lethal se lo llevo a Abdul Bashir un paquetico para la cuenta de 3. En lucha *'Movimientos finales y de firma' **''Cradle Shock'' (Cross-legged Samoan driver) **''Future Shock'' (Leg hook brainbuster) **''Over Easy DDT'' (Gutwrench backbreaker hold invertido en un Implant DDT) – 2006 **'Double chickenwing piledriver' - Circuito Independiente **'Hesitation Dropkick' (Stalling low-angle dropkick a un oponente sujetado en el posición de Tree of woe) **Running big boot a la cara de un oponente en la esquina **'Bum Rush' (Swinging side slam backbreaker) **'Leap of Faith' (No-handed springboard suicide dive) **'Dynamite Kid Leg Drop' (Diving top rope leg drop) **'Sabinizer' (Side slam backbreaker) **'Sabin Edge' (Iconoclasm) **Enzuigiri **Running crucifix powerbomb, normalmente en la mitad del esquinero **Bridging Tiger suplex **Bridging Dragon suplex **Bridging German suplex **Tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown **Springboard Tornado DDT **Spinning powerbomb **Running sitout powerbomb **Suicide dive **Hurricanrana **Northern Lights suplex *'Con Alex Shelley' **''ASCS Rush'' **''Bullet Point'' *'Managers' **A. J. Pierzynski **Traci **Trinity *'Músicas de entrada' **''Modern Oz'' – Dale Oliver **''Hail Sabin'' – Dale Oliver (Instrumental de 'Offbeat Bare Ass' por 311) **''1967'' – Dale Oliver (con Alex Shelley) Campeonatos y logros *'All American Wrestling' **AAW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' **AJPW Junior League (2007) *'Blue Water Championship Wrestling' **BWCW Cruiserweight Championship (1 vez) *'Border City Wrestling' **BCW Can-Am Television Championship (2 veces) *'Full Impact Wrestling' **FIW American Heavyweight Championship (1 veces) *'Great Lakes All-Pro Wrestling' **GLAPW Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 veces) *'International Wrestling Cartel' **IWC Super Indy Championship (1 veces) **IWC Super Indy Tournament winner (2004) *'Maryland Championship Wrestling' **MCW Cruiserweight Championship (2 veces) *'Maximum Pro Wrestling' **MXPW Cruiserweight Championship (2 veces) **MXPW Television Championship (1 vez) *'Michigan Wrestling League' :*MWL Light Heavyweight Champion (1 vez) *'NWA Florida' **Jeff Peterson Memorial Cup (2005) *'NWA Great Lakes' **NWA Great Lakes Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **NWA Great Lakes Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Ontario Championship Wrestling' **OCW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) *'Pro Wrestling ZERO1-MAX' **NWA International Lightweight Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – con Alex Shelley *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA X Division Championship (4 veces). **TNA Super X Cup (2003) **World X Cup 2004 **World X Cup 2006 *'World Wrestling All-Stars' **WWA International Cruiserweight Championship (1 vez) *'Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling' **XICW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – con Truth Martini Categoría:Wrestlers Categoría:Wrestlers de la TNA